Portable audio players using MP3 or other audio compression have proved extremely popular in the digital audio era. In using such portable audio players, a memory card is coupled to a digital signal source, such as a personal computer, CD burner, etc., which downloads digital files containing compressed audio sounds, such as music, to the portable memory. The memory card is then transferred from the digital audio source device to the portable audio player. Suitable controls on the audio player enable the digitally stored audio sounds on the memory card to be played, typically through headphones attached to the audio player by a cable.
While this use of a portable audio player is extremely popular in certain activities are in which headphones are easily used, the use of headphones in automobiles by the vehicle driver is prohibited by law as it represents an unsafe condition for the driver.
What is needed is a method and apparatus which enables a portable audio player to be used in an automobile where the audible sounds converted from the digital music stored in the audio player are broadcast through the vehicle's audio system. It would also be desirable to provide a method and apparatus which can be easily coupled to a standard portable audio player without requiring modification to the audio player.